


Power Hungry

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Not sure what to put, Romance, Sexual Content, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: When your coven sisters find a way to keep using your powers and keep your life they try anything in the books to get it, even if it means killing someone else in the process. But something happens unexpectedly, he happened so unexpectedly, Chase Collins. Would you be willing to go along with him to have some happiness or will you just do what you are told by your sisters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a 3 part series, but since I want to share some love to Sebastian Stan on his B-day, I decided to share what I had ready for the first chapter and make it a prologue.
> 
> HAPPY B-DAY SEBASTIAN STAN!!!!!

The sons of Ipswich weren’t the only ones that could do magic. With the great witch-hunts in the 17th century, the witches fled, leaving their homes behind. And when the families of Ipswich formed their covenant of silence with just a close circle of five families some of the newer arrivals had to make their own coven so that they too could survive the witch-hunts. 

The two covens have lived in Ipswich for over 300 years with barely any itch on the way, but due to some bad blood between the families, they haven’t really interacted together for more than necessary. They avoided the other mostly, but if it was required of them, some ceremonies were held together, and in more recent years with the member both going to the same school, interactions were harder to ignore, even if they did try to sidestep them.

The daughters of Ipswich might have started with more families than the secluded coven of Ipswich, but not all of them survived. Many were hunted down, some ended up moving away over the years, preferring to try their luck someplace else.

Six families were all that rested, two of those with descendant too young to be introduced to the craft of the rest of the family members. From the other four families, five girls carried the name of the ancient witches and with it, their bloodline.

Morgan Wardwell, Edith and Gwen Rist, Vera Black and you (Y/N) (Y/L/N). They were 17, Morgan being the eldest, the twins Edith and Gwen were born very close to Vera, and you that had just turned 17 a couple of months ago.

You all attended Spencer Academy along with Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler, the so called sons of Ipswich. Caleb was almost with 18, the most dangerous age for any witch to have, for once you hit 18 you ascend and all your powers, even if in full strength, drain your life, making it hard to resist even if one is careful. 

School was about to start, and to celebrate your last few days of freedom you would all attend a bonfire party down at the beach. Your friends were anxious to hook up with someone just to take the edge off, while you honestly, just wanted to be able to have stayed home and relaxed by reading some books. Unfortunately, Morgan was having none of it, and as the self-proclaimed leader of your little coven, she forced you to get dressed in something more revealing than what you normally use.

You preferred to use comfortable clothes on a daily basis, they were the fashionables ones, not you. You did manage to make her let you go with a long-sleeved shirt, that had a low neckline, but since that was more than what you usually showed, she relented.

The party was…. ok you’d say. Not really your cup of tea, but you were having fun listening to some of the music, the warmth of the bonfires and the bodies of the other people keeping the child away. Your sisters were already having fun with some of the guys at the party, while you preferred to stay out of those activities, only nursing a cup of beer.

You are looking for some familiar faces when you meet his eyes. They were the clearest of blue you had ever seen, the light from the bonfire casting some shadows on his angular face, he held your gaze, only breaking it for a few seconds to watch his step but going back to looking at you. you blushed from his actions and averted your gaze after a while when you looked back to were you had last seen him, he was gone. You feel a little disappointed but are soon distracted by Vera calling your name.

“(Y/N), Morgan wanted me to come and pick you up, they have arrived.” you look at her for a few seconds, thoughts still muddled by the handsome stranger.

“They?”

“The sons of Ipswich, (Y/N), stop daydreaming.” she grabs your hand and pulls you along, a pair of clear blue eyes following you in the distance. Once you reach where they were, they start their usual gossiping. You tend to zone out, only talking sometimes, but today your hears pick up at the topic of their talk, the new guy. The handsome guy that had captured your interest mere moments before.

“ He’s hot.” Edith says, Gwen nods and turns to Vera.

“I would love to get my hands on him.” she and her twin giggle, like schoolgirls. Morgan, however, doesn’t look to be in the mood to gossip about him and quickly dismisses the two with a sharp glare.

“We have more important business to focus on than the new guy now that they are here.” she turns to all of you, and passing in between you and Gwen she walks away. A silent demand for all of you to follow her to the secluded area she’s leading you. “I’ve read an old book recently that said that it was possible to keep using The Power and don’t drain our life source in the process. That on itself was interesting enough to try, but I also figured it out a way to harness even more power in the process.” this gets the attention of all of you.

“If that’s true then we would never have to stop! And we could keep being young and beautiful!” Edith gasped looking excitedly to her twin. 

“Even if it’s true, it all comes with a price, I don’t think it’s wise to do it.” you warn them.

“You don’t need to worry (Y/N), the price is something I’m willing to pay, especially if it gets rid of the sons of Ipswich.” with this you all look at her, shock present in your faces.

“What do you mean with ‘get rid of them’?” Vera asks, but before Morgan can answer the raucous makes you look back at where the party was.

“Guys, Dylan just called, he said he saw three cop cars heading this way!” with this everyone started to disperse, running to their cars so that they could run away before the police arrived. When you get to Vera’s car you look back looking at the new guy talking with the son’s of Ipswich and getting in the car with the new girl and Kate. You speed up before you can focus much on them, but you do see Reid approaching their car before all the trees cover your field of vision and you are too far away already.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you reach the dorms you go straight to your room, Morgan closing the door behind you while you take off your clothes to put on your sleeping gown. You only look back at her when she speaks up again, you are already in your bed, reading a book.

“I need you for this plan (Y/N). You are going to be very important. I just need to get some more information and I’ll share my plan with all of you.”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, Morgan what if it backfires or something? We are dealing with things that are beyond our power. We can’t just change the way everyone has been punished by overusing the power from day to night, or just because a book said it’s possible.”

“Shut it. It’s going to work, and it’s going to take care of those idiots.” she said with a tone of finality making you shut up and look down at your covers. Why wast your time telling her how bad of an idea this was when she wasn’t going to listen to you? Might as well just follow her, and if things start to go sour you’ll just have to see the best way to save yourself. 

Chase’ eyes don’t leave your mind, haunting you with their beauty for a few more hours until finally exhaustion takes you in its embrace and you manage to fall in a restless sleep. He manages to make an appearance in your dream, but once you wake up you can barely remember what was said between the two of you. 

In the afternoon at Nicky’s, Caleb and Pogue approach all of you, startling you when Pogue slams his hands on your table to grab you girl’s attention.  
“Which one of you witches sent it?” Caleb asks with a snarl.

“Sent what Danvers?” Morgan asks without much interest, while she keeps her eyes cast on her phone. 

“You know damned well what!” he says taking the phone from her hands to have her full attention.

“Hey! Give it back!”

“Then answer the question, which one of you sent the darkling?”

“What? You saw a darkling?” she asks, sitting straight on her chair and looking now at him, with her full attention.

“Don’t play coy, we know one of you did it.”

“We didn’t do it!” she said, looking at each of us in the eye, to make sure we really hadn’t, until we all nodded. “See? You’re barking at the wrong three, why don’t you turn yourself to your friends before you accuse us of anything ever again?” they look at you for a while longer until they just leave to go to the table where Sarah and Kate were sitting with, you notice delightfully, Chase.

He looks your way once Caleb and Pogue get to the table, catches you looking at him and grins at you, raising his glass your way before turning back to the conversation when Kate directs it at him. Damn, he does look good, you get distracted looking back at him again when he takes off his plaid shirt. 

“…./N)? (Y/N)?” you finally take notice of your name being called. “You coming?” you nod and stand following them halfway across the bar before music starts to fill your ears and a hand on your shoulder stops you. You turn around to see Chase with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Care do dance?” he asks with a charming smile and a small wink your way. You look back at your group, Morgan humphs and turns to leave unbothered if you stayed or not. 

“We’ll be outside, don’t take long or we’ll leave without you.” she simply throws back at you. Turning back at him he pulls you more to his body, hands on your hips willy you two dance to the music blasting trough the speakers. 

“The name’s Chase, and yours beautiful?” you giggle at his forwardness.

“(Y/N):”

“Is it normal?”

“What is?” you frown a bit, and after he twirls you a bit he answers.

“For your friend to have a stick up her ass?” you give a heartfelt laugh, hiding your head the next second on his neck and looking around the two of you.  
“Don’t let her catch you saying that, she’ll kill you and turn to me next for having even dared to laugh." 

"If it gets this cute reaction out of you then I can face her just fine.” he grins until a crash his heard coming from the pool table. Pogue and Caleb soon joining Reid and Tyler outside. Letting go of him, even against your will, and smiling up at him you turn to leave.

“I have to go, they’re my ride.” he pulls you again to him, kisses your cheek and legs you go. 

“See you around.” Reaching outside you find them still waiting, you open the back door and get in. You can hear him asking the guys if they wanted help dealing with the situation, being turned out afterward. 

“Done flirting?” Morgan throws out bitterly, we have more important things to do, like devise a plan to accomplish our goal.“ you lower your head, ashamed of being called out, but you didn’t regretted it one bit. Chase was a charmer and even though that might spell disaster and a possible heartbreak for you, you are willing to try and see where this all leads to. 

You all hear a loud crash, like glass breaking, before Morgan speeds up back to campus. You say goodnight to them as soon as you are inside, thunder cracking in the distance, you go to your room, pick up a towel and your nightgown and head towards the showers. 

They are empty, so you pick the first shower stall on the bathroom, take off your clothes and turn on the water. Its warmness sipping into your bones to muscles, relaxing you totally. You are rinsing the shampoo out when a shiver runs pass you, making all your hairs rise, and goosebumps to appear on your skin, despite the hot water hitting it. You look around you, fog around you, making it hard to see much.

"Hello?” you call out. The only thing you hear is the water running. Weird. but even after you have finished your bath the sinking feeling of being watched remains. You leave the bathroom slowly, almost like a scared cat, the thunders illuminating the hallways while the rain pelted down on the windows, making it hard to hear your own footsteps. 

Slightly on hedge, you run to your room, closing the door behind you and leaning your forehead on it. The clicking of the light and Morgan’s voices scares you, making your heart race, your hand coming up to your chest, breathing ragged.

“What are you doing?" 

"Nothing. Sorry to wake you, you can go back to sleep.” she huffs at your answer, turns the light off again and turns around in bed, facing away from you. With your heart still racing you head to bed, the cool covers absorbing the sweat that seems to be covering your skin. 

‘Damn, I just showered.’ you thought. Sleep evades you for the good part of the night, only managing to fall asleep around 2 am once the feeling of being watched slipped away and you were able to relax.

During classes the time passed by slowly, dragging itself despite being your favorite classes. Not even Reid’s attempt at a joke made you laugh today. Caleb and Pogue kept sending looks at all of you, their faces scrunching up on disgust most times. What did they want now? Morgan made a comment to which you barely paid attention to. Once class was dismissed Pogue comes on to you and looked at Morgan in the eyes. 

“We might have believed you the first time but not now, I also saw the darkling last night, and if I find out one of you witches sent it you are going to regret it.” he walked away without even waiting for an answer from you. 

“Urgent meeting. Now!” Morgan calls out, walking away to a small alcove outside of the school surrounded by some bushes and trees, some stone benches beneath them. Leaves cover them, spattering the ground with orange and red tones. “Ok now, tell me the truth. Which one of you did it?” when there was no answer she stomped her foot down and almost yelled, anger barely contained on her words. “Which one of you sent the darkling?!" 

"Morgan I don’t think any of us did it.” you pipe in, voice low, to appease her anger. Or at least try to. Her eyes trailed on to you next.

“Then if we didn’t who did? Because it sure does have to have been someone!" 

"Maybe Reid did it, he’s always the one playing pranks on everyone.” Gwen suggested.

“But wouldn’t they have confronted Reid already?” Edith says looking at her sister.

“They wouldn’t be accusing us if they had. They clearly just want to make us the culprits of everything and Reid is probably taking advantage of that.” Vera says next.

“I don’t care what they think, someone is using their powers and that’s giving us trouble. I intend to find out who.” Morgan said with finality walking back inside, you all following her. 

“I’m going to go to the library, girls, excuse me.” you tell them before climbing the stairs to the library, while they walked back to the dorms. you found an empty table in the first floor, right at the back, with a view to the open area of the lower floor, and start taking off your book and laying them out in front of you, ready to work on some small assignments the teacher asked to be delivered next week.  
You are somewhat focused on your work, being almost done until you hear someone talking about the boys. You look around you, Sarah and Kate’s voice drifting up to you from downstairs, you look at them, work forgotten, and focus on their talk.

“Did you know that the witchcraft actually started her in Ipswich?” you hear Sarah ask.

“Every time he’s talked about it, he just tells me its all nonsense.” Kate answers, probably talking about her boyfriend Pogue.

They don’t talk too much about it after that, but that small interaction got your interest up. Why was Sarah curious about our ancestor’s history? Did Caleb tell her anything? Did she suspect them? You text the girls to let them know to be wary of Sarah and head to the school grounds, the cold air hitting you as soon as you opened the doors.

You fish up your headphones from your bag and put on some music, getting distracted from the world around you. A text from Morgan makes you pause to read it, 'Don’t worry with the girl, as long as she keeps Caleb entertain she’s of no concern to us.’, Morgan still hadn’t told you of what her plan was, but if she wasn’t concerned about Sarah then you wouldn’t either. It’s starting to get dark, and some thunder can be heard from the distance once you focused back on the world again. Looks like you staid daydreaming too long this time and completely lost track of time on your wanderings.

Going back to the dorms you hear loud voices coming from Kate’s room, it’s not like you are eavesdropping, they are talking rather loudly, so you just start to walk a bit slower.

“…. ridiculous. What is your problem?

"Chase is my problem.” Now that get your attention. 

“What are you jealous?”

“I just don’t want you hanging around with him.” you hear Pogue say.

“Look, he’s just a friend.”

“Yeah right. I’m sure he’s interested in just being friends.” you hear a door open and jump up a bit, Pogue coming out of the room with Kate still talking with him.  
“What are you looking at?” he directs at you while walking away.

You continue walking to your dorm when you hear someone calling you name down the hallway. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Chase, you smile up at him.

“Hey, Chase. Where are you going?”

“I was actually looking for you. ”

“Really? What for?”

“I wanted to invite you to the swimming practice tomorrow.”

“Oh really? Well, in that case, I’ll be there.” He smiles up at you, eyes shining with excitement. 

“Great, then I’ll see you there.” you nod at him, he goes to walk away but stops as if he had forgotten something and goes back to you. He leans forward and plants a small kiss on your lips. Both your smiles widen, he looks up at your eyes and he kisses you again before leaving. You raise your hand to your lips, savoring the sweet moment. 

You go to bad thinking about Chase that night, and all the things you wanted him to do to you, you should probably be ashamed of the turn your though took, but they were just that, thoughts, so what harm could they do if you just indulged a little bit longer?

In the morning, on the swimming pool, you were watching the boys practice, cheering them on until you saw Chase and Caleb approaching the diving board alone. Where they going to compete on their own? Nice.

“C'mon Chase, I know you can win.” you cheered him, he looked over at you and winked, his smirk still in place. Once they both jumped in the water your heart started beating faster, waiting to see which one of them would finish first the two laps. They were a flurry of limbs, water gliding pass them on their torpedo-like speed. They were both tied until the very ending, were Chase seam to have gotten a boost and finished first, Chase, however, hit his head on the pool, all traces of gleeful happiness gone with worry for him.

He was quickly pulled out of the water, his worried friends in a circle around him to make sure he was ok, Chase was with them, after all, he had been the one to take him out of the pool. Once he was awake and responsive again they helped him up and to the changing rooms, Chase approaching you.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m glad you came." 

"Hi Chase, it was fun watching you guys swim, pity what happened with Caleb though, I hope he’ll be fine.”

“I thought you girls didn’t like Caleb and his group.” he says, smile dropping for a fraction of a second. 

“They can’t stand them really, me? I would just prefer I had the choice of staying on the sidelines and avoid their open war against each other.”

“What the fight about? Did someone broke someone’s heart?” he was joking a bit you could tell that much, his smile showing, making some dimples to appear.

“Oh, it nothing really, they are just taking our families rivalry to a new level of idiocy over something that happened over 300 years ago, and that they can’t just get over with.” you let out without much thought.

“Family feuds?” Shit… even if no one really believed in witches and that your families really descended from them, you should still be careful about what you say to strangers. How did you get so careless?

“Stupid things, I can’t really be sure about it since it happened so long ago.” he nods, and looks a bit behind him to the changing rooms.

“Well, I should probably go get dressed for classes. See you around?” you hum, nodding your head and he reaches forward planting a kiss on your cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you are under 18 or you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.

That night Morgan calls a meeting with all of you. It was raining heavily, the thunder illuminating your room once in a while. Vera was late, but once she got there Morgan tells you all to take a seat.

"It's almost time to see my plan bare fruits. We need to act fast now or we'll lose our chance."

"You still haven't told us your plan, Morgan." Gwen notes, getting a dirty look from Morgan right after.

"I was getting there if you had let me finish."

"We have a chance to get more power and keep using it, without repercussions. All we need to do is get caleb to give up his powers once he ascends, and in time, get all the sons of Ipswich to do the same. We get stronger, and they get out of our lifes for good." once she says that you get a bad feeling… like the power she craves won't come to her that easy.

"Now, me and Caleb share a birthday, which is just perfect. I can just snag his powers then and there, what isn't perfect is that bitch Sarah getting all grubby with him. My plan was for you (Y/N) to seduce Caleb and take him to a remote place, but now that all he has eyes for is her it will be trickier. But I know you can do it." wait what?! You had to seduce Caleb?

"First of all how am I suppose to do that? he hates our guts remember? Second, I thought you had said Sarah wasn't going to be a problem. Maybe if you had told us sooner we could have droven her away form him."

"The sons of Ipswich don't consider you a threat (Y/N), unlike they do the rest of yous, you are just too sweet." she mocks you for your more subdued attitude towards them and the feud. "But dont worry you just need to focus on Caleb. Edith and Gwen will take care of Sarah for you." you can see the twins shake their head and start whispering to each other, already devising up a plan.

"Anf if I fail to seduce him?" you ask softly.

"Sweety, you better not fail. Or we'll have to expel you from our coven." she sais it dripping with false sweetness, making your inside coil. "Oh and one more thing (Y/N). You better not get sidetracked with Collins. Or else." you nod, lowering your head.

How in the world where you suppose to seduce Caleb? Even if Sarah was out of the picture he would still prefer her over you. And Chace. You weren't sure yet if you really did like Chase, but he did manage to make you lightweight whenever he smiled at you. But you definitely felt something for him. And now that you started to finally develop felling for someone, after all this time, she tells you to step back? 'Just my luck…'.

The night is restless, and you can't stop your anxiety for what's to come.

You're headed to the library the next morning when you see Caleb walking on the corridors, 'It's now or never'.

"Caleb!" you run up to him and stop in front of him going silence. you adjust the strap of your bag and gatter the courage to do this. "I needed to talk to in."

"Then talk." he shrugs his shoulders.

"In… a more private place, if it's ok?" he eyes you suspiciously but nods anyways, you two walk outside to the small alcove you and the girls usually hang out in.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about (Y/L/N)?"

"I wanted to… to say that I…" you cheeks started to grow pinker by the second and you didnt know how to make it sound natural. "I wanted to say that I like you." you finally let out. "That I realy like you and that I think its stupid to have been fighting since we were kids for something our great great grandparents did. And I wasn't going to say anything because I don't think I'd ever got a chance but seeing you and Sarah getting closer has just made me realize how much it hurts not telling you I have feelings for you." Caleb just looks at you for a few seconds with a dumbfounded expresion on his face.

"(Y/N) I… I'm sorry but I like Sarah, we're sort of dating now." you sigh and look down. he pats you softly on the arm and goes back inside, leaving you there looking at your shoes.

"That was cold of him, to just leave after a confession like that." you out of your skin hearing this, turning to see Chase leaning on the wall of the building, hidden, from where you were, behind the trees. Fuck, he must have heard everything. "If I had known you had feelings for him I wouldn't have flirted with you so much the other day." he says this with a thange of venom and hurt, kicking off the wall to leave you there too.

"No, Chace, wait, please." you beg him to stay, getting closer to him and fidgeting with your hands for a while. Maybe you shouldn't touch his arm, give him some space while you try to explain things. "It's not what it looks like. I swear."

"Really? Because it seemed like you were confessing your love for him."

"It's not like that. I really like you, but Morgan wants him away from Sarah, so she sent me to do her dirty work… You know what, I've ruined any chances now, and if she evens sees me talking to you I'm done for." you start to turn around, tears forming in your eyes, when he grabs your hand and pulls you against his chest and then against the wall, running his finger on your check clearing away your tears softly contrasting with his actions just secons before.

"Morgan is not here now is she? Care to explain this a bit better?"

You end up telling him Morgan's plan, glossing over some stuff like the fact you all have powers. All the while his face is of concentration and he seems to be thinking about something he doesn't voices. You also tell him of your feelings towards him. At that, a devious smirk plasters itself on his face. But once you tell him Morgan doesn't wonts you seeing him the smirk falls a bit.

"Do you always do what she tells you to?" he inquiries softly on your ear, nudging his nose down the column of your neck breathing in your scent softly. You let out a shuddering breath, getting high on his proximity and the smell of his cologne. "Dont you ever want to be a bad girl?" he nips your neck softly and once you keep quiet for a while he hums to signal you he's still awaiting an answer.

"I guess I've been used my whole life to her telling me what to do, old habits die hard." you moan softly when he kisses your neck and bits down again, your knees getting weeker by the minute.

"Do you want me to get away then? Wouldn't want her to see us, right?" he says it mockingly because he dives down to your collarbone next, no intentions of stopping in his tracks whatsoever. "Do you want me to stop (Y/N)?" he asks, finishes you name on a whisper to your ear, where he licks and nips on the lobe.

"No." you say weakly, grabbing at his uniform jacket more securely as to not lose your balance. You head foggy with the desire coursing through your veins. once the word is out of your mouth he steps back and gives a toothy smile, grabbing at your hand and pulling you with him across campus. Both of you running and giggling like two teenagers, unpreoccupied if someone running into you since they where all suppose to be in class already.

Next thing you notice you are running through the dormitory corridos, and Chase is fumbling with his keys, hastily opening the door and pulling you inside, closing it and loocking it right away. He leans against the door for a second while you turn to him, just in time to see the hungry look he's throwing your way.

"You look good enough to eat (Y/N)." he growls out, licking his lips and kicking off the door to keep your frantic kissing going, making both of you lose your balance in the process and fall on to the creaky bed. You both make hast with each other's clothes, taking off jackets and the polo shirt he's wearing, he grabs at your dress shirt and pulls down, buttons flying everywhere. He takes a moment to admire your lacy bra, and dipping down to kiss from your neck to the tops of your breasts.

"You look so hot in this number." he says, biting on your bra strap and pulling it, just to hear your soft gasp once he let go of it, snapping against your soft skin. He straddles your waist and takes off his own dress shirt, leaving on his tie. He kisses down your navel, hands traveling up your thighs and down your skirts, caressing you softly. You feel his nimble finger hoking up the hem of your panties and slowly pulling them down, kissing down your thighs accompanying that movement.

Every touch of his lips in your made you burn with ecstasy moaning his name softly into the chill air of the dorm room. His hot breath puffed up neer your moist core, making your squirm in delight. His hands grab your thighs, hooking them up on his shoulders for better support. Fingers digging into your supple flesh when his velvety tongue licks up a stripe from bottom to top of your pussy, eyes looking at yours for approval and incentive to continue.

You were choking on your own moans, his tong wiggling around your lips and entering your warm hole, just to retreat and continue its assault on your pink clit. He added in his fingers, making come either gestures and moving his tongue side to side on your sensitive clit. He pushed over the edge of the cliff screaming his name, and helped your ride out every wave of you orgasm, until you had to pull him by his tie to stop him from touching your oversensitive clit. his chin was damp from your juices, and a wolfish grin spread across his face while he crawled over top of you, by the provisory leach you had over him.

You roll the both of you into bed, straddling his lap now. His hard-on painfully straining on his slacks, you unbutton them and pull them down along with his boxers, his cock bouncing up once freed, precome dribbling slowly from his tip. He reaches onto his bedside table in a flash and takes out a small aluminum foiled square, unraveling the condom over his engorged tip and down his shaft. He grabs for your hand, helping you adjust on top of him, and pulling you down to kiss your soft lips.

You rake your nails over his toned chest and start to bounce up and down, watching as his face contorts to one of pleasure and as he bits on his lip. The sexy look on his face making you moan louder and bounce faster, his hard cock felt so nice inside you, reaching all the sweet spots in you from this position. He grabs your hips and helps you bounce for a while until he rols you over again, and spreads your thighs wider to pound into you harder. 

"You feel so good around me babe, you make me wanna cum right now." he dives down and takes off your bra, kissing and licking at your nipples and massaging them on his big palms. You moan in response, all coherent thoughts pounded out of you with each dive of his hips into your core. You grab at his biceps for suport, nails scratching every once in a while, just making him moan louder. You come around him, pulsing and trembling, legs shaking and breaths raged until he stiffens up and pumps slower into you, his face contorted into one of pure bliss, until he hides it in your neck, licking and marking you with a hickey.

His arms are shaking, and so he pulls out of you slowly and flops onto his side as not to crush you under his weight. You snugle up to his side, his hearth beating fast. "That was amazing." you say softly, he kissing the top of your head in response and you both drift off to sleep for a while.

You wake up to the feeling of soft kissing being landed on your skin, a huge smile spreading across your face even before you open your eyes to the sight before you. Chase has only in his boxers, hair mused over spiking everywhere, and attentively kissing every inch of your body slowly and sweetly until he noticed you were awake already. 

"Afternoon my sleeping beauty." 

"Hey." you rasp out, accepting his kiss to your lips.

"You wanna get to class? We missed the entire morning and lunch already." he lays down again in bed and lets you rest your head onto his chest, getting his arm around your arm making slow circles with his thumb.

"I do need to go. The girls will be questioning why I haven't showed up." 

"Well, your phone has been going off forever, if we wait longer they might send a search party." he says laughing heartily. "But before you go. About the entire Caleb thing." you grimace up at him and go to apologize again when he shushes you with a kiss to the lips and sais:

"I'll help you." you look incredulously at him for a few seconds until you shake your head to get your thoughts in order.

"You'll help? How?" he pulls you donw to him again for a kiss.

"I don't know just yet, but I'll. That way Morgan gets what she wants, and we get to stay together." You hug him tight and kiss his cheks and nose until you reach his lips again. You both get dresses and get out of the dorm room and head to your next class, taking separate routs to seamless suspicious. 

You are giddy throughout the entire of the day, until Morgan gets in your shared room. 

"Where the fuck were you all day? You where suppose to be taking care of seducing Caleb, but you dont even show up?" you try to defend yourself but she soon snaps at you again. "You were with Chase where you?! He was also missing today, I told you to stay away from him didn't I?" a thunder cracks loudly in the distance, making you jump slightly. 

"You disobeyed, and so now you pay the consequences. You won't leave this room untill I let you, or geting expelled from the conven won't be the worse thing i'll do to you." 

She grabs yoyr keys from the desk and goes out locking you into the room. 

"Morgan, no, dont do this please." you scream into the locked door pounding your fists against it, but to no avail, she had also charmed the door. You where traped. A couple of hours later you hears the faint noise of the cirens of an ambulance, but no one ever passed in your corridor so you could ask for someone's help. But even if they did, they couldn't exacly help you anyways. You could only sit and wait out for her to return.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s early morning when Morgan returns to your room, she seems to be pissed at something, you just hoped it wasn’t at you still.

“What happened?” you ask, getting up from the chair near your windowsill.

“What happened?! Your dear Chase is also a son of Ipswich, and worse he’s also after Caleb’s powers!” Chase, a son of Ipswich? Then that meant… that he used you and your information about Morgans’ plan. When he said he would help you, he meant help himself!

“I need to get to Caleb before Chase does. And I know just how to.” you look suspiciously at her. What was she planning on doing? “Edith will stay here with you. I can’t have your sweetheart messing with my plans.”

The day goes on, the crackling energy of what’s to come heavy in the air, making the hairs in the back of your head stand out, chills running down your back. Edith chats with you to kill the silence. Apparently Kate had been rushed to the hospital the night before, and when Poge tried to go to her, had an accident. Edith said Chase had caused it, and that he might have been the one to case all the darklings to hunt the guys. He was in on it since the very beginning.

“What is Morgan’s plan this time?”

“I can’t tell you tall (Y/N), you know that. She told me to just make sure he wouldn’t get to us. Or you in this case. Our success depends on it.”

“I’m not going anywhere, he was just using me to get Caleb’s powers and Morgan out of the way.”

———————————————————-

Morgan, Edith and Vera were waiting for a phone call on their hidden alcove on the campus. Morgan had texted Chase a few minutes ago, saying they had something of his, and if he wanted it back they could negotiate. It didn’t take long for her phone to ring, Chase’s name displayed on the screen.

“Yes?” she sings out sweetly.

“Drop your pretenses little viper. Were’s (Y/N)?”

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to a girl? I would take a lighter tone, after all, her life is on my hands for as long as I want to.” Chase sighs on the other end and seems to relent.

“What do you want in return?”

“Let’s talk business then. You are after Colin’s power, but so am I, and if you wanna see her ever again, you’ll help me get them to myself.” she’s twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, confidence dripping out of every pore.

“And if I don’t? What if I get his powers just to myself and come after you? What then?”

“If you ever do that and lay a finger on me, say goodbye to her. I will not hesitate to kill her.” there’s a long pause on his end, so long Morgan starts to worry he had hanged up on she hears him again.

“Fine, as you will it. Meet me at the Putnam barn tonight.” she hangs up the fone and after a few seconds, a grin spreads across her painted lips.

“I told you, girls, he would crack if we threatened (Y/N).”

“But… We aren’t really going to hurt (Y/N) right?” Vera asks unsure of Morgans’ real intentions. Since she had found that mention in an old moth-eaten book about stealing someone’s powers, she had been behaving more aggressively towards them all. So knowing if she would really hurt one of her coven sisters was important.

“Vera! I’m hurt you even thought that. I would never, and that’s why I asked Edith to stay with (Y/N). Chase is crafty, I can’t have him taking her from us and hurting her. He clearly put a spell on her so she would fall for him. We need to help her snap out of it.”

“Why would Tyler warn us about Chase thought?” Gwen asks.

“I guess that even with all our fights they don’t exactly want us getting hurt. Besides he’s mostly like (Y/N) if he can stay out of it he will.” Vera answers, some color blossoming on to her cheeks.

“It’s him isn’t it, the mysterious boy you’ve been sneaking out whit!” Gwen sais this in an accusatory tone, but giggles right after. “You two are cute together.” Vera looks down in embarrassment, and then slowly up to look at Morgan.

“You aren’t mad, right?”

“Honestly I still hate their guts. But we would all be in danger if it wasn’t for him so I’ll tolerate it. Although with what we will be doing I don’t know if he’ll want to be with you again. You aren’t chickening out from our plan, right?”

Vera looks down, thinking about what to do, but Morgan doesn’t let her much time for thinking.

“Fine, I’ll go there myself, you go to the dance with your sweetheart. And you can go back to your sister. I’ll be just fine on my own.” she storms out, not letting any of the two talk her out of it.

‘If I want anything done I gotta do it myself’ she grumbles to herself, while walking to her car and driving away. Once she got home her mother presented her with a pink cake and a hug.

“Almost time, just a few more minutes and you’ll be 18.” she says proudly.

“Just a few more minutes and I’ll ascend.”

———————————————————-

“(Y/N), are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Edith asks unsure of leaving you and defying Morgan.

“You promised Jason you would go with him to the dance, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine here on my own. And I promise no to tell Morgan about it. She won’t need to know.” at this Edith nods and moves to hug you before leaving the room to go to the dance. You turn around to go and lay down on the bed when the appearance of Chase right in front of you makes you scream until he puts his hand in front of your mouth and makes your back hit the wall.

“Shhh. No need to scream baby, I won’t hurt you.” he tries to kiss you, but you push him, and move away from the wall.

“What are you doing here?” you cross both of your arms over your chest, “I don’t ever want to see your manipulative face ever again. Go. Go!”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I know you’ve been using me just to get to know Morgans plans for Caleb, and I’m done! All that talk of being myself and not follow every order of others, you were just trying to make me trust so so I would tell you what she was planing.”

“What? No, baby, no that’s not it. Yes, I knew from the beginning you girls were like us, but I never tried to manipulate you. Ever. I didn’t plan on it, but I fell for you, hard, and so I tried to get every bit of your attention I could get. The fact you told me Morgan was also planning on taking Caleb’s powers was coincident, I never manipulated you into telling me that. In fact, she’s the one manipulating me now, she’s making me help her get Caleb’s powers or she said she’d hurt you. I only came here to take you so that nothing would happen to you, I couldn’t forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to you.” you were stunned speechless. He hadn’t used you, but you were being used against him by Morgan.

They were both after Caleb’s powers. They were addicted to it and wanted more and more to satiate their cravings. They were power hungry, and that made them irrational sometimes. Morgan didn’t care for consequences to her or your coven to get the power, and Chace, he had literally sent Katy and Poge to the hospital.

“Come with me, let me protect you, let’s be free together, with no one to tell us what to do, we make our own rules.” he extends his hand at you, looking at you expectantly waiting for an answer. When you don’t answer him or make to move he retreats his hand. “It’s ok I’ll let you think about it. I’ll be at Putnam’s barn tonight where it all ends for Chase, one way or another. I’ll wait for you until sunrise, if you don’t show up I’ll have my answer, and I’ll leave.” when you blink next, he’s gone from the spot he was on.

You had your mind racing, and you couldn’t even make out your own thoughts from how fast they were going. There was too much information. Too much at risk. Leave with him, or stay with your coven. Your head was starting to hurt, so you move to lay down on the plush cover of your bed. You looked at your clock, it read 10:17pm, you had to make a decision, without a car it was still a long walk to the barn. IF you did decide to go with him that is.

You sigh heavily after a few minutes. You couldn’t deny that you were attracted to Chase, and he did make you feel like on top of the world. And you would also be able to call up your friends whenever not having to abandon the coven at all. Besides, it would happen sooner or later, you’ve all started looking into universities, and not all of you were going for the same. Just a matter of time.

Making up your mind you grab your jacket and leave the room, making your way through the corridors to the frigid night air. You hasten your pace, a few drops of rain splashing on your cheeks. You are almost to the barn when you hear a low crash and look up just in time to see a body being flung out of the broken window, crashing to the ground unceremoniously and staying down. You are getting closer when you hear Chase and see in getting out of the barn.

“Just say the words. Say the words, and it’s all over.” Chase kneels over Caleb and grabs at his neck, bringing their faces closer “C'mon, say it! Say the words!” the next thing you know Caleb is sending Chase though the air with a kick and getting back up again. Morgan comes out of the barn and throws a blast at Chase.

“You aren’t getting rid of me so easily!” Chase easily deflects it, but you can see Morgan readying another attack.

“Stop this madness all of you!” you scream at them making your presence known. But for the most part, they seem to ignore it, Chace and Caleb continuing to throw blows at each other, one reflected blast landing close to where you were standing before.

“Dont you dare interfere (Y/N), you should have stayed locked in your room!” Morgan screams at you, stopping her attacks for a few seconds to look at you. But your attention is soon diverted to Chase when he goes flying in the air, landing near the barn. You run up to him almost slipping on the muddy ground.

“Chase! Chase are you alright?” he looks at you and grins before getting up and starting to run at Caleb, trowing bore blows his way. Caleb manages to stop one of them when lighting hits him straight in the chest. The bubble on his hands flashes a different color and your eyes widen, while he throws it at Chase.

“NO!” you scream running in the direction of Chase to try and stop the blow, but it was too late, it had fazed trough him, throwing him in your direction and exploding in the air, enveloping the both of you in a sea of red flames. Disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

“(Y/N)? Where are they?” Morgan asks stunned, moving to the place her friend had stood just before she disappeared. She turned to Caleb a vicious look on her face. “You! What did you do to them?!” she runs in his direction, tears mingling with the rain, banging on his chest until her sobs take over.

The fire in the barn was soon put out by the fire department, both Sarah Caleb and Morgan where examing and released after major scratches had been patched up. The sun was rising slowly in the horizon and the rain had more than stoped. A fireman comes closes to you, dirt and aches covering his face.

“We search the entire area, we didn't find anybody.”

“What?” Morgan’s raspy voice lets out.

“How can that be?” asks Sarah. Caleb looks at her before answering.

“I don’t know.” and driving off.


End file.
